A gamers lover
by Brackenstar of Thunderclan
Summary: Nicole Anderson was always an introvert in high school, but now that she's 18, she's decided to move from Orlando, Florida to Los Angeles, Califonia. She moved away to start over, and reinvent herself. Little did she know, that she would be meeting one of YouTube's most famous MineCrafters.
1. Chapter 1

**~Nicole's POV**

I can't believe it, I can finally leave Florida, I've been waiting for this day almost my entire life! I can't wait to get to California, I can finally start over, out with the old and in with the new right?

Anyways.

I pulled out my laptop for the long flight and opened up MineCraft, my guilty pleasure that I couldn't get enough of. When I wasn't playing, I was either watching videos, or drawing fan-art types of things, I wasn't very good, but it's fun to me.

Getting back on topic….

We were almost to California when the flight attendant came over and made me put away my laptop. Over the speakers I could hear the pilot talking about the weather or something, Sunny day, I mean really, this is California, the sunshine state. It would always be sunny, right?

-TIME BREAKAGE-

I was finally off the plane and getting my bags, when I realized, how am I going to find a job in this city? It's so massive. (A/N That's what she said, I did it on purpose. :3)

I walked outside to hail a taxi, but none would stop. I was standing on the sidewalk with a bright blue suitcase, so it's not like they couldn't see me.

After 15 minutes of waving my arms and screaming like an idiot, one finally stopped. My feet were hurting from standing, I was smart enough to wear heels today, genius me thought I should try to look my best today, well genius me was wrong.

I finally got to my apartment 30 minutes later, damn traffic, it would have taken 10 minutes anywhere else in the country, but no, this is Cali, where the traffic is thick, and the drivers are assholes.

I got inside to get in the elevator to go upstairs, when the elevator was broken, perfect.

5 flights of steps later, and I'm panting, my feet ache, and I just want to lay down on the bed I brought up here when I bought this place a month ago with my parents.

I fumbled with my keys and got the door open, the place was pristine, white, and seemingly untouched by humans.

That would change in about two minutes.

When I walked in I just threw my stuff onto the ground, stepping out of my shoes as I went, walking to the back room where I decided would be my bedroom, and flopped down onto the bed to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt so refreshed.

I wasn't going to unpack a lot yet though. I'm too lazy.

I looked at the clock, it felt like noon, but the clock said 8, it was gonna take a while to get used to this time zone difference.

I figure I should unpack my computer stuff while the rest of the city wakes up.

First, the computer itself, I spent a year and a half working at a restaurant waiting tables to save up for this bad boy, it's an Alienware X51, a compact desktop perfect for gaming and watching videos.

Then the monitor, it's just a regular old HP monitor I've had since I was a sophomore in high school.

The mouse and keyboard don't really need an explanation.

After it was unpacked from the boxes, I had to set up my desk area, but where? There's an empty space in the living room, since I don't watch TV, I don't own one, so I'll just put it all in there.

Wait.

I have to put together the desk, I'm no good at this kind of thing. And I don't have internet yet to google it… Guess I have to ask a neighbor to see if anyone knows how to put one together, or would be willing to help.

I hate putting together things, why do I still buy things from IKEA?

Well, time to go ask a neighbor…

The first person just slammed the door, rude much?

The second person opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi there" he said in a chipper voice, unusual for a person up this early.

"H-Hi" I said, "Um do you know how to put together an IKEA desk?" I said, my shoes were becoming more and more interesting as I stood there.

"Yea I do, why do you ask?" Oh man is he cute.

"Um well, I just moved in across the hall, and I need some help setting up my computer desk, and I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to help" I was red as a tomato.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help."

Did I just hear that right?

He's willing to help?

I looked up and smiled brightly at him,

"Thanks so much…"

"Jordan" He said

"Jordan Maron"

DId u like it!?


	2. Chapter 2

**~Nicole's POV**

**Three hours after the last chapter ended. **

"Well Jordan thank you for helping me" I said, damn this took FOREVER.

"No problem" He said with a smile.

Oh god he's so cute.

Wait a minute Nicole, you met a few hours ago, get to know him a little more before you start crushing on him.

But we _were_ just talking for three hours, so I think its okay to start crushing on him now.

Okay, crush mode activate.

**~Jordan's POV 3 hours earlier**

It's too early to be awake, why am I even up yet?

Oh yea, minecraft.

**knock**

Is someone knocking on my door?

**knock knock **

That's odd, who would be up this early?

I open the door to see a girl standing there, she looked really shy, so I just greeted her nicely.

She seemed to warm up after greetings.

She needs help with a desk, well why not, maybe I could get to know my new neighbor?

**~Back to Nicole's POV**

"So Jordan, I think the desk looks right" I sat up onto my knees and examined the desk.

"Three tries later and it stands right now" He's so sarcastic. Ugh.

"Well at least we got it together"

"That's true… Hey Nicole, since you're new in town, maybe we could hang out sometime and I could show you around."

I smiled

"Sure!" I can't believe it, I meet an attractive guy my first day, and now we're gonna hang out for a whole day, can this get any better?

"Great! I have a few things to get done though, so after I'm done I'll come get you and we can go tour the city"

"Sounds great!" This is so exciting.

"Fantastic, I'll see ya later Nicole!"

"See ya!"

After I shut the door I turned and ran into my room, and flopped onto my bed and screeched into my pillow. This was happening, I was going to hang out with Jordan Maron, an attractive and kind guy. Today is fantastic, and it isn't even 1 o'clock yet.

**4:00 **

I spent the last three hours taking a shower, straightening my hair, putting on make-up, and finding something cute to wear.

I didn't put on too much make-up, or wear something too extravagant, I didn't want him to think I thought this was a date.

Ugh, when will he be here? I'm too antsy, I can't sit still.

**knock knock**

Please Please Please Please

I opened the door and smiled instantly,

"Hey Jordan!"

"Hey Nicole, sorry it took so long, I had some important stuffs to do."

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it"

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yep! Lead the way Captain!"

Jordan said nothing, just gave me a wide-eyed stare.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing"

"..Alright, let's go then."

"Alrighty"

We got down to the parking garage, and he led me to his car.

Damn.

He has a nice car, Mercedes.

He noticed my surprise, and laughed a little.

"Something wrong?" He joked.

"Wow. This car is really nice."

"Thanks, I've always loved cars, so getting this was like Christmas morning."

"Well it sure is fancy" I'm in total awe at this point.

"Well let's go" I nodded my head and got in.

Damn. Again.

Black leather interior, if I was as into cars as my dad was, I would be like a kid in the candy store.

"Alright, let's begin our tour of the fabulous Los Angeles."

And we were off.

**~Nicole's POV**

I'm so excited, I'm spending an evening with a great guy that I met on my first day here, and he's even treating me to dinner.

This city is so huge, I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time here tonight.

-Time Break because this would probably be boring-

"Well that's pretty much everything worth seeing here" Jordan started to pull away from our last stop. It was already 9:30, and we hadn't eaten yet.

"It's a lot to take in"

"I know the feeling. So, are you ready to get something to eat?"

It's almost like he could read my mind. I was starving.

"Yep!" Almost too excited there.

He just smiled and we sped off.

When he finally parked, after about 15 minutes of driving, I was antsy to see where he was taking me to eat, we pulled up in front of a little diner.

'Sam's Diner' Simple.

"Well, here we are, it's not fancy or anything, but the food here is fantastic."

"It sure looks like a nice little place"

We walked in and got a little booth for two, and just sat in silence, looking at menus for a few minutes while we waited for the waitress to come by.

When she finally did come by, we had been checking the menu enough to know right away what we wanted to eat.

Burgers and fries, stereotypical diner food and what not.

After we ate, I was getting money out of my purse to pay when Jordan stopped me.

"Don't worry about it, my treat" What a gentleman.

When we got back to the apartments, I was sad to have to part ways, but Jordan seemed reluctant as well.

"This was fun Jordan, I had a great time, thanks for showing me the city."

"No problem, I had fun to, you're a really great person."

I'm about as red as a tomato.

"T-thanks, you're a great guy for being so nice to me after only meeting me this morning."

I stuttered. Damnit damnit damnit.

He laughed, "Well we should hang out more."

He grabbed my hand.

Oh. My. God.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and said goodnight before retreating to his place. I stood outside my door for a minute in a frozen state of shock, and extreme happiness.

I snapped out of my state and quickly unlocked my door and ran into my apartment. I sat down on my bed and smiled like an idiot

I'll admit it to myself now, I have a crush on Jordan Maron.

**~Jordan's POV**

I walked back into my apartment and stopped to think.

I met this girl today, and I already took her out and held her hand.

This isn't Jordan Maron, Jordan's shy and awkward aroung new people.

I can't believe it, I met her this morning, and I already felt like I've known her forever.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

**~Nicole's POV**

I woke up a little later today, 9, not much of a difference, but enough for me.

I can't stop thinking about last night, he grabbed my hand before we went our separate ways… Did this mean something, or am I just over thinking this?

I'm probably over thinking this, we met yesterday, He wouldn't see anything in me already.

I'm starving.

I don't have any food, I was going to go shopping yesterday, but the whole deal with Jordan kinda distracted me… Damn.

Guess I have to go buy something.

I walked down the street to a Starbucks on the corner, I got a muffin and a chocolate caramel latté. I feel so frilly whenever I get these, which is rare.

I decided I was gonna eat at home, since I still have a lot to do, like set up my computer stuff, my other furniture, unpack my clothes, ugh, that sounds like a lot to do.

I got back to my place and sat down to eat, since I hadn't eaten anything on the way here, or at the place, so I'm just procrastinating... A lot.

After I finished eating, I decided to set up my computer stuff first, because too much longer without Internet and I would go insane-She's just unpacking and setting up computers, I don't really need to describe this.-

I got all my computer stuff ready and set up, my beautiful Alienware computer for games fit just right on the desk.

I can't handle waiting anymore. I turned on the computer and it connected perfectly. I'm getting better at this. Immediately, I got on the Internet and checked my email, and checked my amazon tracker.

I've got a secret.

I ordered video cameras, microphones, and fraps.

I'm going to start a YouTube gaming channel.

OKAY now that this chapter is done, I'm kinda glad with how it turned out, even though it's kinda boring, but please let me know what you think, :D

So yea, thanks for reading, I'll try to update this as soon as I can. :D

~Brackenstar of thunderclan


End file.
